Son of a Hero
by Vermillonsavior
Summary: Minato sealed the whole Kyuubi within Naruto, yet he was not the Hokage.


This just came into my head and I had to get it out.

"Go kyuubi" Madra said. Summoning the kyuubi twenty kilometers from Konohagakure no Soto.

With Minato and Kushina

"What did that masked man want with Kurama, this is bad Mina-kun Dattebane." Kushina said while cuddling with the new born Naruto. Minato put on his jonin outfit "I don't know Kushi, I need to see what hokage sama wants me to do." Minato said hirashing to the Hokages office. Minato arrived in a yellow flash kneeling in front of the Hokage "Hokage-sama a masked man took the kyuubi out of Kushina, what are my orders Hokage-sama?" Minato asked as he looked at the hokage. The hokage rubbed his chin in thought "Protect the village with from chakra based attacks with your teleportation ninjustu and teleport them to a safe location. Sensei and I will hold back the Kyuubi." The Hokage ordered. Minato stood up "But Hokage-sama you have to seal the beast into a newborn. I would gladly give up my..." The hokage stop him from continuing with a wave of his hand "I will not let your child become a sacrifice." Hokage-sama said with care. Minato took a step forward "HOKAGE-SAMA THAT'S IS THE ONLY WAY TO STOP IT!" Minato yelled at the Hokage. The hokage gave an nod "Okay then, dismissed." Hokage-sama said turning around to the window "This will be fun Kukukukuku." Orochimaru said with a smirk. He then procceded to get his battle armor on, the same one from the Third shinobi war.

Five minutes later: Battlfield main Battalion

In the front was the third Hokage Sarutobi in his battle armor, Jiraya the legendary sennin in his normal attie, and the present Hokage Orochimaru, standing at the lead with a determained look on "Sarutobi clan! Fire NOW!" Orochimaru order, before all avabile fire style users unleash a fire ball that colest into a giant fifty meter fireball that hit the Kyuubi int the head causing him to stagger back. "Inuzukas NOW" Orochimaru order again. Then all of the Inuzukas ramed the Kyuubi with a Gatsuga. Unfortuantly this only anger the fox it roared out, red and blue orbs of chakra came together until they became a really giant orb. The orb got smaller and smaller until the Kyuubi fired it "MINATO!" Orochimaru yelled as the wave of energy came from the kyuubi's mouth. A hole opened up sucking up the bijidama and teleporting it away behind the mountains.

Minato arrived next to Orochimaru "You called Hokage-sama." Minato reported, causing Orochimaru to scratch his cheek and sighed "Get your child ready, the tetragram should suffice yes?" Orochimaru questioned as he looked at Minato "Maybe for half of it's chakra." Minato replied. "Then use the two." Orochimaru suggested. "I've not tried that before." Minato said uncertain. "I trust in your expertese in fuinjustu Minato-kun, now hurry up so we can get this over with." Orochimaru ordered. "Hai" Minato said then flashed away to his house.

Namikaze household

Minato flashed in to the bedroom and rushed over to kushina "Kushi-chan, Naruto needs to become a hero." Minato said reaching for Naruto. Kushina clutghed him closer to ther chest. "What do you mean?" Kushina asked fearful. "I have to seal the kyuubo with in him."Minato explained. This caused Kushina to back into a corner and clutch Naruto even closer to her. "No your gonna make my baby go though that." Kushina said very motherly. "We have to nobody else can handle the chakra, only a Uzumaki can, and It would kill you go though a sealing." Minato said trying to reason with her. Kushina gave a defeated sigh "Okay just don't die, Mina-kun." Kushina asked giving him Naruto. "Hai Kushi-chan" Minato said then gave a kiss goodbye.

Front of battle

Minato flashed in front of SarutobI. Minato looked around for Orochimaru "Where's Hokage-sama?" Minato asked. Sarutobi pointed toward the forest to their left "He went to go fight the person who summoned the Kyuubi." Sarutobi explained. "Hai" Minato looked to his right to see Jiraya in sage mode shoot a katon:daiendan at the Kyuubi "Jiraya-sensei summon the big three to hold down the Kyuubi." Minato told Jiraya, his gaze lowered to the two on jiraya shoulders "Shima-sama, Fukasaku-sama please try as well." Minato said, they all nodded "Hai Minato-boy we'll try our best." Fukasaku said. Minato made a few a handsigns then the cermonal crib was summoned, but instead there was sixteen candles instead of eight. "Ok Jiraya now." Minato said. "Kay" Jiraya said then he made the hand signs boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram, putting a lot of chakra in them. "Kuchiyose no Justu" Jiraya said summoning the big from the air. Gamabunta landed on the kyuubi, Gamaken and Gamahiro landed next to the kyuubi and held him down. Somehow the kyuubi managed to get a arm out and seen the child at the altar and he started the trejectory to stab the child . "Hiruzen, Jiraya STOP IT!" Minato said. They both nodded and they made some handsigns "Doton:dorouheki" they both said in unison causing hundreds of chakra enhanced five meter earth slabs. The Kyuubi riped through the slabs like butter, but the gave the resistance that that they needed and it stoped the kyuubi's claw mear centimeters from the child.

With Orochimaru and Obito

"What do you want with this village?" Orochimaru asked, before he drew the Kusanagi and pointed it at Obito "Nothing I just want to see this village obliterated and drown in despair." Obito said darkly. "Your quite the troubled one." Orochimaru said, rushing Obito. Orochimaru phased through Obito. A look of confusion crossed his face. 'What happened it's like he is etheral' Orochimaru thought with narrowed eyes. Orochimaru turned around and faced Obito. 'I'll just have to attack when he attacks.' Orochimaru planned.

"Enough of this fodder" Obito said as he sprinted towards Orochimaru, midstride he drew a kunai. The Hokage looked like he was just standing there yet in relality he is coiling reading for a deadly blow, like a cobra. Obito's kunai moved centimeter by centimeter towards Orochimaru's jugular. When Obito's kunai was a hand length away he came into this deminsion, Orochimaru took notice of this and narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru clutched his kusanagi harder and got ready to release all of the built up energy he then swung with to his right causing Obito to get a deep diagonal slash from his bottom right of his torso to his top left. "Kuso" Obito muttered, before doing a couple of handsprings to distance himself. 'I have to get this treated, I can already feel the poison.' Obito thought as he activated his Mangekyou sharigan. "Well I underestimated you, but remember this I will control this world as the absolute ruler." Obito said with absolute resoultion. Obito then activated kamui leaving the battlefield. Orochimaru's eyes widen in suprise upon seeing the teleporation ninjustu. 'Well that's a new one, now to see if Minato is done' Orochimaru thought, before leaving in a leaf shushin.

With Minato

The Hokage arrived just in time as he seen Minato jump up and slapped the Kyuubi with a chakra transferance seal, hiks palm going into the furry body of the Kyuubi. He quickly jumped back to his son, and placed his hand over the boy's stomach. "FUIN!" Minato exlaimed sealing the entiredy of the kyuubi within his Kyuubi slowly diminished in size as he was being sealed within the chlid. Minato walked up to Naruto and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry son" Minato said before he passed out and started falling backwards toward the ground. Orochimaru caught Minato before he fell to the ground, and started to take him to the Hospital. 'Now that's gone I have to finish all that paperwork' Orochimaru thought with a shiver.

Ja ne


End file.
